


God

by imperfekti



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfekti/pseuds/imperfekti
Summary: Inspired by Shinteni's November 2019 chapters (279-281). QP doing some studying before the world cup.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Monthly Shinteni Fic & Drabble Challenge





	God

**Author's Note:**

> I am falling more and more for the German team. Can't to see what the next chapters bring!

_60% of the German population believes in God._

QP paused for a moment to take in that piece of data in the social studies textbook he was currently reading.

It was a busy time of the year. The world cup was approaching rapidly, and the members of the representative team were on a tight schedule to get as much of the autumn semester’s studies and tests out of the way before they went into a training period that was even more intense than usual.

English, math, physics, philosophy, history… QP had already cleared most of his tests with top marks.

While he had no problems in most subjects, he found social studies especially interesting. Especially when he got to learn something unexpected, like the statistic he was just looking at.

Surely not that many people were religious. Could it be true?

_Believe in a higher power - 9%._   
_Agnostics - 4%._   
_Do not believe in any god or higher power - 27%._

Having recorded the figures to his notebook, QP turned to his computer and typed in a search.

He found an article citing a more recent take of the same study that was referred to in the textbook. But the numbers were nearly the same.

He kept browsing. Trends in the shares of different religions, breakdown of the level of certainty in God’s existence among those who believed, regional differences within Germany… ah.

In the state of Hamburg, the biggest group in the census: non-religious.

That made sense. Thinking about his class, or the fellow tennis trainees for that matter, not many examples of people who openly professed to believing in God came to mind. They were more of an exception to the rule.

And yet, according to the data, when the shares of population associated with different religions were summed together, their share was bigger than the non-believers'.

For some reason, QP had trouble believing in the numbers he was looking at - they were still in a clear contrast to his own observations of the people around him.

To be fair, though, he hadn’t even thought to pay much attention to the issue before. Perhaps he should - he might have missed something.

But to think that so many people believed in something that’s existence could not be verified...

As he was still eyeing the statistics, a notification came up on the edge of the screen; Bismarck wanted him to go come down for dinner in the canteen. In an addition that came soon after, he wrote he didn’t want to play the middle part between Siegfried and their new teammate Kunimitsu by himself.

Closing the computer and his books, QP made a mental note to ask Kunimitsu about some details as to what the Japanese - and he personally - thought about gods or higher powers. He could check the scientifically collected population wide data after dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Statistics from Wikipedia: Religion in Germany.


End file.
